Once Upon a Midnight Dream
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Sometimes you just need an escape from reality. Life becomes this day to day nightmare that you can’t run from anymore. And a dream is the perfect escape. But what happens when they turn into reality? Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

I intended this to be a oneshot but as I was writing it I just got more and more ideas for it. Now it's no longer a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was inspired by a waltz choreographed by Jean Marc on _So You Think You Can Dance, _aired 6/24/2009.

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes you just need an escape from reality. Life becomes this day to day nightmare that you can't run from anymore. Every day I pray for an angel to, one day, swoop me up and carry me away from this life. It hasn't happened yet, but I can't bring myself to give up hope.

"Roxas, get your worthless ass down here!" My mother's shout was slurred. Drunk as usual. I climbed down the stairs from my loft bedroom. I tiptoed across the floor, so as not to aggravate any hangovers she may have, and entered the kitchen.

My mother's blond, straw like hair looked like it had been put through a garbage disposal. She had dark heavy bags under her eyes, a cigarette hanging from her mouth, and a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She was wearing a much too revealing nightgown with a thin open robe over it. The stern look on her face accentuated the premature wrinkles in her face as her bloodshot eyes caught mine. "Come on, I gotta drive you to school."

"Are you sure?" I tried not to be rude, but she was drunk. I didn't really want to get in the car with her, but in the end I always do.

"You're not staying home. Jason's coming over. Let's go." I cringed at my mother mentioning her boyfriend. Excuse me, _one_ of her boyfriends. The last time he slept over I woke to him sitting on top of me. He tried to rape me but I was too quick…and sober, he wasn't.

"Okay, I'm ready." I followed my mom as she stumbled through the doorway and into her car. She managed to only hit our garbage can, the neighbor's cat; it never stood a chance, and the curb at school.

Making sure my hoodie was covering my arms completely, I held my head down and watched the floor as I walked into school. There was probably four minutes before the fist bell rang but I went to class anyway. "Good morning Roxas." My teacher said from behind her desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Dahm." I said back. We did this every day. I quietly sneak into the classroom four minutes early. She glances up from her desk and greets me, and I glance up from the floor to return her greeting. Then I'd sit down in my desk and prepare my workplace. Eventually more students would pile in and class would begin.

"Roxas, is everything okay at home?" Mrs. Dahm asked. My stomach dropped as I checked my sleeves. They were in place. So why is she asking, this isn't part of our routine.

"Y-yes…why?" I stuttered. Oh yeah, very convincing Roxas.

"You're very quiet, and you always seem depressed." My teacher reasoned, "You always flinch away from any yelling or fighting. And, you hide it well, but I've seen the bruising on your shoulder."

"I-I don't know what you mean. Everyone gets hurt sometimes. I'm not very careful." I tried to convince her.

"Roxas, it's okay to tell someone. I'm here…" She stopped when the door opened and some students entered. I recognized them as my cousin Sora and his boyfriend Riku.

"Hey Roxas, you look tired. Did you sleep last night?" Sora asked me as he sat in the desk next to me.

"Not much." I responded.

"Maybe Aunt Judith will let you sleep over at my house." Sora encouraged. I did love going to Aunt Maylee's, she was the mother I never had. Aunt Maylee was always trying to get my mom to let her take care of me. She hated that I had to live with her sister.

"Jason's staying over, so I probably won't get a chance to ask." Sora's face dropped at my words.

"Jason, that's the one who…" Sora couldn't get the last words out. I had run to his house after the attempted rape, and told both him and aunt Maylee about it. It still bothered him whenever Jason was mentioned.

"Yeah, he's the one."

oOo

I heard my mother and Jason's moans from her bedroom as I entered my house. This wasn't and uncommon event, at least she was in her room this time. If she wasn't having sex, she was doing drugs, or passed out from drinking.

Unfortunately my room was in the loft, which means I don't have a door or walls. So I get to listen to them until they decide they've had enough or pass out. I got to work on my homework quickly and tried to drown out my mother's screams and moans.

They got tired long before I finished my homework. Though it didn't make me any more comfortable, Jason was still in the house. After I finished my homework I snuck downstairs to find something to eat. Oh mom, she forgot to get groceries again. We had a moldy orange, a near empty carton of milk, and an empty box of cereal. Sighing, I gave up my attempt to feed myself, and just went to bed.

Do to my lack of sleep; it didn't take me too long to escape the world. I walked along the dream beach until I found my tree and sat down under it. I allowed myself to fall into the bliss of the sun's warm rays beating down on my skin. Sure, it may be a boring dream but I'm happy in this place. It's a place for me to escape and be happy and alone.

"Hey Blondie."

My eyes popped open. This never happened in my dream before. I had to give my mind props. Its new creation was…beautiful. His eyes were a piercing green, his crimson hair spiked around his face, he was incredibly tall and thin with lean muscles that I can see clearly because the only thing he's wearing is a pair of leather pants. God I love my mind.

"You're gorgeous." I said to the red-haired god. I would never be so bold outside a dream.

"Thank you, I think you're adorable." Why would my mind call me adorable?

"Who are you? What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm the man of your dreams and you may call me anything you want." He had the voice of an angel. I know it sounds corny but it's like he was made for dreams. And I guess he was made for mine.

"Okay Red, why are you here?"

"I felt your sadness. I came to show you a good time." He smirked. It was a wonderful smirk.

"Alright, take me away, Red." Almost as soon as I got the words out the dream faded away. As I woke I groaned in disappointment. I really wanted to hang out with that tall redheaded creation of mine. Interesting, I'm awake but it still feels like I'm dreaming.

The curtains in front of my window were billowing into my room. Wait, my window was closed when I went to bed. Silently and carefully I brought my legs over the side of my bed and tiptoed to my newly opened window. The cold breeze bit at my nearly bare skin. How did his get open? I stretched my arm outside the opening to pull the window closed. When it was firmly locked I turned around and screamed, though it was muffled by a hand.

When I stopped screaming the redhead pulled his hand away from my mouth and brought his index finger to his lips to silence me. Then he held his hand out for me to take. Apparently I was still dreaming. I took his hand and allowed him to drag me down the stairs, without hitting any squeaky steps. This further convinced me that I was dreaming.

After silently making our way through the house he led me out of the front door and into the abandoned street. The complete silence in the air, lack of feeling, and the sense of loneliness finally convinced me, without a doubt, that I was dreaming. Since nothing could hurt you in dreams, I loosened up a bit. "So where are we going, Red?"

"Where do you want to go?" Red asked.

"Uh, everything's closed now." I said disappointed.

"Nothing's closed to you in your dreams. If you want it, just wish it. Got it memorized?" He smirked.

"Well, there is something I've always wanted to try." I said sheepishly, "I've never had ice cream before."

"I can fix that." With a snap of his fingers we were sitting on the clock tower, each of us holding a sea salt popsicle in our hand. "Open it. Try your first popsicle." Red encouraged as he popped the wrapper off his own. I copied him as his piercing green eyes watched my every move.

Hesitantly, I placed the ice cream in my mouth. "Mmm," I'd never tasted something so amazing. It was salty and sweet, and cold. The combination was perfection. Red was smirking at me. "What?"

"Do you like it?" He asked sweetly. I nodded my head again and stuck the popsicle back in my mouth. Red's smile grew when I moaned again at the pleasure of the sea salt ice cream. "You're adorable, Blondie." Red looked away from me and began kicking his feet over the edge, "Look Blondie." He extended his arm and pointed in front of us.

The sun was rising in a beautiful display of colors. I'd never seen the sunrise before; it was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Red, but beautiful none the less. It's sad that the best experience I've ever had in my life is this dream, with a character I made up. I sure hope Red can come back. Better yet, I hope this dream doesn't ever end.

"I gotta go Blondie." Red said sadly from beside me. So long option B. "Can I have your name?"

"Roxas." I said, earning a smile from Red. "Will you tell me yours?"

"It's whatever you'd like." He said.

"Fine, I'm going to call you Lae." Red smiled and nodded his head.

"I like that. Until next time Roxy." And he disappeared.

oOo

The first thought in my head as I woke up was 'until next time'. Does that mean I'll be able to see Lae again? I opened my eyes and saw that it was morning and I'd have to wait until tonight to find out. "Roxas, come here!" My mother screamed. That was always a nice sound to wake up to.

"I'm coming." I shouted back as I quickly traded my pajama pants for jeans and put a t-shirt on. Then I made my way to the kitchen where my mom looked the same as she had yesterday and Jason was fully dressed and smoking at the table.

"Jason's going to drive you to school today." My mother muttered from behind her cigarette.

"Can't I just walk or take the bus?" I pleaded.

"Jason is a part of this family. If he offers to drive you to school, you damn well better take it!" My mother yelled at me.

"Okay." I muttered and walked away with my head held down. Then my mother gripped my arm, digging her nails in deep. I cringed as she spun me around and slammed me into the fridge.

"I don't want attitude!" My mother screamed, inches from my face, her breath nearly killed me. "You will be nice, and do everything Jason asks."

"Okay." I cried as she dug her nails deeper into both of my arms. After I indulged her she let go of my arm, patted my head and put on a sweet voice.

"Good boy. Now go get ready for school, and have a wonderful day sweetheart."

I ran up the steps to my room, holding back tears. I wanted to be back in that dream with Lae. I pulled my hoodie over my head and grabbed my backpack. Wiping the unshed tears from my eyes, I descended the stairs and told Jason I was ready.

It wasn't long after we started driving that Jason put his hand in between my legs. I grabbed his sweaty hand and shoved it away. "Stop."

"Oh come on Shorty, your mom said to do what I say. I want you to blow me." He reached his meaty hand out to pull my head down but I slipped under it and jumped out of the moving car. My backpack softened my landing and I quickly pulled myself up. Jason drove alongside me as I ran to school. It wasn't until he saw a cop car that he left me alone. I slowed my pace a little when he disappeared. Even though I had to run half the distance to school, I managed to make it with a minute to spare.

Mrs. Dahm looked at me concerned as I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to Sora.

"What's up Rox?" Sora asked.

"Jason drove me to school." I answered simply. Sora's concerned face turned to shock and back to concerned.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Sora asked worried.

"I'm fine Sora, I got away." I reassured my cousin.

"Class we have a new student here today." I looked up when my teacher began talking, "His name is…" Oh my God it's Lae! I couldn't mistake those green eyes or that crimson hair. "Axel Akuseru." A smirk ran across his face when his eyes landed on mine and lingered just a bit longer than they did on anyone else.

**AN: I planned on making this a oneshot but there was just too much to write. **

**If even just ****one person**** likes this I will continue to update. If no one likes it I'll remove it. I'm not sure if the concept is strong enough for people to get into.**

**Also , unlike my other stories, this is the only chapter I have completely written. So don't expect a quick update. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As I said if even just one person wanted me to continue this I would. I got 6 reviews for this chapter, which is the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter.

So, I thank you all very much for reviewing, favs, and alerts. Here is another chapter. The secrets and supernatural part of this story begin in chapter 3 which I am in the middle of writing. Enjoy.

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 2**

_"His name is Axel Akuseru."_

My heart was hammering in my chest. What was Lae doing here? He was just a creation to make my dreams better. Holy Hell he looks amazing. After realizing I hadn't taken my eyes off him since I looked up, I quickly looked away and saw Sora looking at me curiously. He jerked his head in Lae's direction asking 'What my deal with him was?' I shrugged in response. It's not like I'm going to tell him my 'dream guy' just walked into my real life.

"Why don't you sit in the seat behind Roxas, Axel." My teacher told Lae as she pointed towards me. His tall, thin, lithe body sauntered in my direction. I had to look away, which happened to be the floor again. I always look at the floor; it's a safe place.

I heard him sit behind me and I could swear I felt the heat of his eyes staring at the back of my head. My palms started to get sweaty and shake. Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, I repeated over and over in my head. "Hi, I'm Sora, this is my cousin Roxas, and my boyfriend Riku." I turned around. Lae was smiling at Sora's greeting. He took Sora's outstretched hand in his own hand and shook.

"Hello Sora, my name's Axel. Commit it to memory." His voice was just as sexy as it was in my dream. Lae, or I guess _Axel_, leaned back in his desk looking sleek and sexy. I noticed Axel had a diamond tattoo under each of his eyes, while Lae didn't. Hmmm, it's sexy. I had never had thoughts like this about anyone before. Well, I guess there was that slight infatuation I had with Namine. But she had been too quiet and sweet. This Axel, he looked like a bad boy. From the small amount of eyeliner he had on, to the black nail polish on his fingers and the white nail polish on his thumbs, to chains hanging from his pants and the Doc Martins on his feet. I love it all.

I realized that, once again, I was staring directly at Axel. And it was completely obvious since I was turned in my chair. I looked to the floor again as I turned back to face the front and take notes. Then I felt a light tap on the back of my shoulder. I turned around to see those piercing green eyes staring directly into mine. There was something mystical in those beautiful eyes. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "May I have a piece of paper and borrow a pen?" He asked me in that sultry voice.

I nodded, tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and grabbed an extra pen. As I handed the beautiful redhead the supplies I said, "You can keep the pen too." He smirked at me and grabbed the paper and pen. His hand lingered on mine for a moment sending heat through my entire body.

"Thank you, Roxas." He said, his smirk never fading. I nodded because I couldn't get my mouth to work, and turned back around in my chair. Please let me get through this day without making a complete ass of myself.

oOo

Lae, I mean Axel, was in every single class with me. I always felt his eyes on me and whenever I looked at him it proved my suspicions. Unlike most people he didn't look away when I caught him, he smirked at me. It always sent shivers through my spine when he did that.

Sora asked me several times why Axel was staring at me and I could only tell him I didn't know. The truth is that I really don't know why he's staring. There's no way he could be Lae, even though the only difference between them was the tattoos and the 'x' in the names. As much as you want them to, dreams never turn into reality. It was impossible.

I sighed in frustration as I sat down next to Demyx with my lunch. Sora and Riku were sitting across from us. We sat at what you would call the 'outcast' table. We used to have a huge group of friends but they had kicked Sora and Riku out of the group when they came out as a couple. Demyx and I were the only ones in the group who followed them. We didn't believe you should be shunned for falling in love.

"Is something wrong Roxas?" Demyx asked looking up from his massive pile of food. I shook my head. I didn't know how to explain this, but if I told anyone it would be Demy.

"There's a new kid and he's in all of our classes. He keeps staring at Roxas. It's kind of creepy." Sora said from across the table. "I wanted to invite him to eat with us but he was talking with the popular kids and I thought after all his staring you wouldn't want him here."

The staring was a little weird, but part of me wanted to get to know Axel. "Where is he?" I asked as I started looking around the lunchroom.

"Probably sitting with the popular kids. He's pretty. They like that." Riku said and Sora nodded his agreement. I spotted the table where the popular kids, where we once sat, back when we belonged to that group. He wasn't there. I looked around the room several times before catching his mess of red hair.

He was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was staring off into space. He looked really deep in thought. Suddenly he turned his face so he was looking directly into my eyes and smirked. I quickly turned my eyes to the floor. "Um…you guys, he's not with the popular kids. I'm gonna invite him over, 'kay." I said as I stood up, still staring at the floor.

My legs numbly carried me across the cafeteria to where Axel was sitting. When I looked up I saw that Axel was still staring at me with those gorgeous green eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him.

"I think you're adorable Roxas. It's hard to take my eyes off of you." He smirked at me again. 'Adorable', isn't that what Lae had called me. I tilted my head in thought. Is this just a coincidence?

"Have I met you before?" I asked hoping it didn't sound too weird.

"I've never me you." He said, smirk still in place.

"Do you want to come over to my table? It might be more fun than sitting alone in a corner." I asked. He smiled and nodded at me, as he placed his feet on the ground and stood up.

"Lead the way, Roxy." Axel said. I turned around for him to follow me. Hadn't Lae called me 'Roxy'? How could my mind have created someone so similar to a person I've never met before.

"Alright Axel, you've already met Sora and Riku, and this is my best friend Demyx." I introduced him to my mullet-haired friend who reached his hand out. Axel gladly took his hand and said, "Hello Demyx."

"You really are pretty. Actually, that probably isn't a strong enough word. You are really mother fucking gorgeous." Demyx replied as he shook Axel's hand. Axel smiled and laughed a little at Demyx's words before sitting down next to me.

"So why aren't you sitting with the popular kids?" Riku asked, he still has a huge grudge against them, "They invited you."

"Yes they did. But I am very good at reading people. The people in that group only wanted me to sit with them because I fit their 'image'. Though some of them do seem like decent people, the majority of them only think of themselves. I want friends who care about other people, not just themselves and how they look"

Riku nodded, accepting his answer. "How do you feel about gays?" Riku continued. Losing our old friends had upset him and Sora greatly. Anyone trying to be friends with us was interrogated by Riku. This is one of the reasons we are still only a group of four. No one could handle the interrogation.

"Makes no difference to me. You love who you love and shouldn't be punished for it."

"Any more questions?" I asked Riku. He shook his head and looked down to hide the smile on his face. Demyx clapped from beside me.

"It looks like we've found ourselves a new friend." He sang in excitement.

oOo

Axel limited his staring to only while I wasn't looking at him, for the rest of the day. As it turned out Axel ended up being in all of my afternoon classes as well and I noticed an interesting fact about Axel when I snuck peeks at him through the corner of my eye. He only smiled or smirked when he was around or looking at me.

At any other time he looked like he was engulfed in sadness. I came to the conclusion that when other people look at me, I must look very similar to Axel. It was sad. I can now understand why Mrs. Dahm cares so much. When you see someone looking that sad you just want to run up to them and hug all their problems away.

Whenever he caught me looking at him he would quickly smile, wiping all traces of sadness off his face. It was frustrating and I was now starting to feel bad for Mrs. Dahm. This must be what she feels like when she's dealing with me.

I was half expecting Axel to climb into my bus with me but for once we didn't share something. The entire bus ride home my mind was filled with thoughts of Axel and Lae: Axel with his face tattoos and hidden sadness, and Lae with his ice cream and cheerful attitude.

They were so similar. I just couldn't figure out how I had created Lae before I had even met Axel. I stepped off the bus at my stop and walked through my front door. Today was a 'passed out from drinking way too much' day for my mom. I checked her pulse before walking up to my room.

Jason's truck wasn't here, which meant he wasn't here and I could relax a little bit. Rather than getting started on my homework right away I pulled out my sketchbook and found myself sketching Axel. I only had two possessions that would truly hurt me to lose. Those items were this sketchbook and the laptop all of my writing was saved on. Nothing else I had mattered to me.

I still had a lot to do before I finished Axel's sketch but I needed to begin my homework. However before I could even pull it out my mother had come out of nowhere and threw me into one of the two walls I had in my room.

"You little bastard!" She raised her hand and slapped me as hard as she could across my cheek. "You made him leave me. What have I ever done to deserve this? I love Jason and you made him leave me." She cried out before raising her and again and repeating her earlier action.

She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes, "How could you do this to me?" She asked as she walked away. She tripped on the first step almost falling forward but I caught her.

"Mom, careful." I scolded as I wrapped her arm around my shoulders and guided her to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom I helped her lay down and get comfortable. She was passed out again before I could ask if I could do anything else. I made sure to grab anything that would remind her of Jason before I left the room.

I did this every time a boyfriend broke up with her. She just fell apart whenever they left her and I was the only one here to take care of her. Someone had to do it. Dad left a long time ago so he wouldn't help. I don't even remember him. And she can't call one of her other boyfriends to come over and console her because a different boyfriend had broken up with her. So that left me. She was my mom, and she needed help.

After my mom was taken care of I went back to my room to do my homework. When I was finished I didn't bother with dinner, we wouldn't have anything anyway. I just went straight to bed and it didn't take long for me to end up on my beach again, but instead of searching for my tree I began searching for Lae.

"Hi Roxy."

**AN: That sounded like a bunch of rambling, which is because they are Roxas thoughts. I believe the next chapter is written better, with more dialogue, or at least what I have written so far. **

**We will learn more about Axel and Lae in the next chapter.**

**Once again I won't be as quick to update this story as I am with my others. My apologies.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi, Roxy!" I spun around and found Lae's smiling face with an obvious lack of tattoos. Again, all he was wearing was a pair of tight leather pants that tied up the side so you could see his light skin.

"Hi Lae." I greeted him with a smile on my face. "Hey, did you come to my school today?" I asked. Lae smirked the same way Axel did when he looked at me.

"Roxy, I'm a figment of your imagination. How could I go to your school?" Lae responded.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked, satisfied with his answer.

"Whatever you want Roxy." Lae's smile grew. "As I told you, nothing's closed to you in your dreams."

"Lae?" I questioned.

"Hmm."

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked.

"I want to make you happy. There's nothing more that I can wish for." Lae said with a smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Because I am you, Roxy. And you want to be happy more than you realize."

"I'd prefer it if someone else were happy. I think he really needs a friend." I said thoughtfully to Lae.

"Who is this that deserves to be happy, while you remain depressed?" Lae said upset that I would sacrifice my own happiness for someone else.

"His name is Axel Akuseru." I responded.

Lae's face turned to shock before he could compose himself. After containing his emotion's he asked, "Do you love him?"

I though this one over carefully. After all, this was a dream, a place to process the day's events. That's why Lae was here, to help. Did I love Axel? I don't even know him. He's just a mystery at the moment. I'm the type of person who believes you need to know someone before you can love them. So I answered Lae truthfully, "No I don't. But I think I could." I nodded to myself, "Yeah, if I got to know him, there's a possibility."

Lae nodded, "So what do you want to do Roxy?"

"I want to figure out how to make Axel happy."

"But what about you?" Lae asked again.

"What about me? I've lived here my whole life. I have friends, an aunt and cousin who love me, a mother. I have a lot. Axel's new here and he may have none of that."

"But you can't be sure unless you ask him. Maybe he has friends wherever he's from." Lae reasoned.

"You're right! I have to talk to him. We'll be friends. When I know everything there is to know about him, I'll be able to help him. You're a genius Lae." I hugged my redheaded creation. He stiffened at me touching him, so I let go even though I loved the feeling of his warm body against mine.

"You are aware that you just called yourself a genius, yes?" Lae teased.

"I don't care you and I, me and myself, whatever. I'm going to make that sexy redhead give a real smile." I said happily.

"It seems we've run out of time, Roxy. I have to leave." Lae said regretfully as he turned and started fading.

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Your worst nightmare couldn't keep me away." Lae faded completely.

oOo

"Zexy!" I returned to Oblivion, the world I was born and raised in, and was now running up and down the halls of Castle Oblivion, waking everyone and their mother. "Zexy?" I shouted for my friend. Where the hell is that bastard? "Zex-," I was stopped by an angry hand being slapped over my mouth.

"What the hell Axel? Everyone is sleeping, or they were, until you started screeching up and down the hall." Zexion scolded me, while glaring with that intimidating eye that just didn't seem to work on me, although that's why we became friends. Everyone else is scared of him, but not me. He's never been able to scare me so he was never able to push me away. Now we're best friends. Actually he's my only friend. No one else can put up with my sporadic behavior.

"I don't screech, it was a manly shout. Zexy, I think I need a new assignment. I can't do this one." I confided in him desperately.

"Axel, if you fail another mission Xemnas will kill you. Actually, he'll have his bitch, Saix, kill you. You have to get through this one." Zexion insisted, "He's a cute little blond. What could possibly be bad about it?"

"He makes me feel." I tapped a hand to my heart.  
"We're Dream guardians, we have no emotions. They were taken away because it is against the rules to have emotions towards your charges. So that is impossible." Zexion lectured me, "You're probably anxious or something. If you fail this you're dead."

"Yeah, I know. You're probably right. It's nothing."

"I'm always right." I gave him an evil glare before continuing.

"I love the way his voice sounds when he says my name…" I gushed.

"He knows your name!?" Zexion was outraged.

"Relax; he only knows it while we're awake. It's Lae while we're sleeping."

"You visit him outside of dreams!? How many rules are you planning on breaking?" Zexion continued to scold. I ignored him.

"And I love the way he looks at me out of the corner of his eye, thinking I can't see him. I love the way he wants to see me happy. I love it all, Zexy." Zexion's glare was becoming more intimidating by the second. Then he slapped me, hard. "What the fuck? You slapped me! Are you a girl?"

"Shut up, Axel!" Zexion yelled. Anyone else would hate him for being so overbearing, but I knew he did this because he didn't want to see me killed for my rebellious behavior. "Get this through your thick skull. We. Cannot. Love. We are Dream guardians. It is impossible for us to love. We are always going to be alone, saving the innocent. Our only relief will be the knowledge that we can't feel how truly sad we are. Got it?"

"Memorized." I mumbled. He was right. He was always right. This was my reality. I've known since I was a child that emotions would never exist for me. I sighed, "I gotta go to school. See you later?" I asked Zexion.

"Yeah, love you Axe." Zexion teased.

"Don't be an ass."

oOo

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. As usual, whenever I help my mom after one of her boyfriends break up with her, she makes breakfast. Sighing, I jumped out of bed and got dressed thinking about what Lae told me. Today I was going to get to know Axel.

My mom smiled at me as I wandered into the kitchen. "Good morning Roxas, darling. I made you eggs and bacon." God, she's so bipolar.

"Thank you Mom." She beamed at m as I began eating. She was actually wearing clothes today: Jeans and a t-shirt. The bags under her eyes were much lighter and her eyes weren't red. You can actually tell that she could have been very pretty had she done fewer drugs, drank less alcohol, and smoked less cigarettes.

"I'm going to drive you to school, okay." Mom said.

"Yeah, Mom." I liked it when she was like this. I wish it happened more often.

As usual, I walked into class four minutes early. Unlike my normal routine, I was smiling. I had a good morning with my sober mom and I was planning on having a great day getting to know Axel. "Good morning, Roxas." Mrs. Dahm greeted, slightly startled by my new attitude.

"Good morning Mrs. Dahm." I smiled at her as I practically skipped to my desk.

"You're in a good mood." She observed.

"Yep."

"Any particular reason?" She said amused.

I have a new friend." I said cheerfully. Then Axel stalked in and made his way to his desk behind me.

"Hello Roxy." He said as he sat down. He held a notebook up to me, "I got a notebook but I kept your pen."

"I said you could keep it. So, how did you like school yesterday?" I asked. I figure I should start out with easy, normal conversation, rather than interrogating him.

"Things started looking up around lunchtime." Axel smirked. If you pay attention as well as I do you can see a sadness hidden beneath the surface of those emerald eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you invited me to sit with you and your friends."

"Our friends. You're in our group now, unless you don't want to be." I corrected him.

"Oh, I want to be in your group." Axel smiled.

"Hi Axel, Roxas." Sora greeted as he and Riku sat down. "How were your evenings?"

"Good!" I announced, surprising Sora. Then Axel responded, "Uneventful."

"In other words, boring." Riku commented.

"Something like that." Axel responded.

"Quiet down class. Today we are going to pair off and work on a small project that you will present next week. I highly suggest you work on this outside of school as well as inside. You will be picking a topic on myths and legends. It's first come first serve. No repeat topics. Yes Sora?" Mrs. Dahm called on Sora since he had his hand raised.

"What is the point of this project?" Sora always liked to know why we were assigned this and taught that. Most teachers ignored him or gave him detention but Mrs. Dahm usually explained.

"It is supposed to help your essay writing and speech skills. We're doing it on myths and legends because I thought it would be more interesting for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Dahm." Sora said sincerely.

"Okay, if that's all, pair up and pick topics." Sora and Riku were quickly paired together. I turned in my seat to face Axel.

"Do you want to be partners?" I asked.

"Of course." Axel pulled his desk next to mine and we began going over the list of topics. Vampires, werewolves, and witches were out of the question. People will have already picked those. Hmm…this one looks interesting.

"How about Dream guardians?" I asked Axel.

"Are you sure? Don't you like vampires better?"

"Yeah, but so does everyone else. I can guarantee that vampire is taken."

"Okay, Dream guardian it is." Axel agreed reluctantly.

"Alright I'll go sign us up." I walked up to Mrs. Dahm's desk. "Is Dream guardian taken yet?" I asked.

"No, is that what you want." I nodded, "Good choice. Not much is known about them, so your essay and presentation are allowed to be a little shorter. But I still expect quality work."

"Cool." After signing up, I quickly made my way back to Axel. "Guess what Axel? We get to make our speech and essay shorter because so little is known about Dream guardians."

"Well that's a plus. So are we doing it at your house?"

"Umm…is there something wrong with your house?"

"My father doesn't like visitors." He said.

"Oh, I guess we'll do it at my house then. How's tomorrow, around twelve, sound?"

"Great, I can't wait!" Axel beamed. Ha, if you knew what my house was like you wouldn't say that. But I must admit, him coming to my house would be a great opportunity for me and him to talk.

oOo

Good old Zexy, you can always count on him to be sleeping in his bed in the afternoon. With two pans in my hands, I tiptoed to his bed. He even looked pissed when he slept. It would make a less insane person think twice before waking him up. Especially with the method I had chosen.

But alas, I am Axel, and I love to piss my best friend off. Standing over his bed, I slammed the pans together creating an extremely loud reverberating clang. Zexion shot up and glared daggers at me, before pouncing off the bed and punching me in the face. "And you continue to insist we have no emotions." I said rubbing my face while he continued to glare at me. He's lucky I think it's funny when he's mad, otherwise he'd have no friends.

"Shut up Axel? Why the fuck did you wake me up?" Zexion growled.

"Well, which is it? Shut up, or answer the question?"

"Answer the question before I punch you again!"

"At least you've moved up from slapping." I dodged another punch.

"I swear Axel…"

"I came to tell you I get to go to Roxy's house tomorrow!" I answered excitedly.

"Who's Roxy?" Zexion asked in his usual uncaring voice.

"My cute little blond. My charge. I'm protecting him." I tried to explain.

"Dreams will suffice for protection. Why are you going to his house?"

"Because I like him. I know, I know, we don't have emotions. But I can't help it."

"We don't have many rules Axel, and I believe you are breaking them all. Let's see: Do not give them your real name, do not let them know you exist in real life, protect them at all costs, and finally do not fall in love."

"Why would we need that rule if we have no emotions?"

"That's not the point. The point is, your blond knows your name, he know you're real, your last five charges died, and you think you're falling in love."

"First of all, my blond, thinks Lae and I are two different people. Second of all, why should I sacrifice myself for someone else…"

"It's our job." Zexion insisted.

"Third of all, I never said I love him. I said he makes me feel and I love the things he does. And he's adorable." I started to go off into my own little world, "He's all I can think about. I'm constantly finding myself counting the seconds until I can see him again..." For the second time today Zexion slapped me across the face.

"Knock it off!" Zexion scolded, "Aren't you supposed to be watching your blond?"

"Shit!"

**First of all, I have no idea if dream guardians are a real myth or not. As far as I know I just came up with an idea and gave them a stupid name.**

**So there's the supernatural side of the story, a little bit about Axel, and we met Zexion. I really did fail miserably at making this a oneshot. I'm already writing chapter five.**

**Anyway, Thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favs. They are truly appreciated.**

*I went on a little writing spree this weekend with the sequel to "The Other Side isn't so Green" So I'm sorry to say that I didn't write much for this story which means you'll have to wait, possibly a week, before I update again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 4**

I had finally given up on Lae showing up and sat down by my tree. I liked talking to Lae and was missing him greatly. The only time I usually ever talk is while I'm at school or at my aunt's house. Even though Lae is just a creation of mine, he felt real, and it was nice to talk to someone.

My eyes flashed open and my head twisted around at the sound of a twig breaking. A small black thing, for lack of a better word, with really long ears and two big yellow eyes was staring at me. It was kind of cute actually. However, I'd still take Lae over this companion any day.

Then out of nowhere a flash of red and black appeared and kicked the tiny black companion, sending it clear across the beach, "Stay away!" Lae shouted after it. He looked different today. He was still wearing his leather pants but he was also wearing heavy black boots, fingerless leather gloves, and a tight, sleeveless, long coat. It was held together by string in the front which showed off a good portion of his stomach and chest. Finally, the longer portions of his hare were tied back.

"That seemed unnecessary." I commented at his treatment of the tiny black thing.

"Listen, Roxy, its best if you stay away from anything with yellow eyes." Lae informed as he sat down next to me. "Normally they don't come when I'm around, but you can never be too careful."

"I didn't look that dangerous."

"Looks can be deceiving. So what have you been doing?"

"Oh, I invited Axel to my house. I'm a little nervous though. I don't want my mom to wake up while he's over. But at least I'll be able to talk to him."

"That's good. Why do you hope your moms sleeping while he's visiting?" Lae asked.

"It doesn't matter; I want to keep that part of my life out of my dreams."

"If that's what will make you happy." Lae said. I nodded in response. Off in the distance a rather dizzy black 'thing' was zigzagging away from us. I wonder why he wants me to stay away from those.

"Lae, if it's okay with you, I'd like to just lay on the beach today."

"I'm good with that." He smirked at me.

oOo

I woke up in my bed at Castle Oblivion. Roxas and I hadn't talked the rest of the dream. All we did was relax in the sand feeling the warmth of the sun, while I kept the damn heartless away from him. It was nice.

Zexion was the only person who ever liked me. It was nice to add a new person to my list of friends, even if it is against the rules. I've never been one for rules anyway. And everyone, meaning everyone in Oblivion, knows that about me. They all consider me the lowest form of filth. And they're right about that, I chose to save myself instead of protecting my last five charges. Now they're dead, and I have to keep Roxas alive or Xemnas will have his bitch, Saix, kill me. The truth of it is that I am very good at my job, I'm quite capable of keeping someone alive, I just don't like doing it.

"This wasn't my choice. My mom didn't like me so she gave me to Xemnas. Now I'm a rebellious dream guardian who has one friend with the ability to deal with my insanity and one new friend who knows nothing about me and could very well get me killed, and I think, for some scary reason, it might be worth it. And now I'm standing in front of his house.

I brought my gloved hand up to knock on the door three times and wait. He wanted his mom to stay asleep and I was going to try and make sure that happened. Roxas quickly opened the door with a large smile on his adorable face. "Hi La-Axel." I smiled at his fumble.

"La-Axel, huh." I teased.

"Sorry, I was thinking about someone else." Roxas apologized.

"You were thinking about someone, who isn't me!" I said with faux offense.

"I have other friends." Roxas responded jokingly.

"Sure, but I'm your favorite, so you should think about me ninety percent of your day."

"Well, that was the ten percent part of the day." Roxas said.

"Oh good, as long as it's not interrupting Axel time." Roxas laughed and moved so I could enter the house. The first thing I noticed was the overpowering smell of cigarette smoke. I then noticed that this was defiantly a house, not a home. There was 'coldness' to this house. Before I had thought it was because we were dreaming, but that isolated feeling was flooding in every corner of this house. There weren't even pictures.

"Come on, my room's upstairs." Roxas grabbed my hand and pulled me up the squeaky stairs. His room was much better than the rest of the house. He had many drawings tacked up on the wall. I saw one of me as Lae near his bed, and one of me as me, still in his sketchbook, on his desk next to his laptop.

"I like your room." I said, "And your drawings."

"Oh, uh yeah. I draw new people all the time."

"And put them on your wall, or am I special?"

"I…um, thought I did a good job on that one. So I put it on the wall." Roxas attempted. However I'm too cruel to let it slide.

"There's two pictures, Roxy. One's missing the tattoos and a shirt, but they both look like me."

Roxas began blushing madly. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. "So let's um…we can sit on the floor to work on this. I don't have any books, but we can use my laptop. I'd like to get most of it done today so let's get to work." Roxas avoided the subject. I smiled, knowing the reason for his change of subject. It would probably be embarrassing for him to tell me he's dreaming about me. But I wouldn't really know, no emotions means no embarrassment. I'm good at faking emotion though I just can't feel them. That's why I can see my Roxy outside of dreams.

"If that's what will make you happy." I said and Roxas looked at me funny. _Oh Fuck!_ That's what I told him last night. Shit. "Let's work." I quickly plopped myself on the ground and took a notebook out. Roxas grabbed his laptop and put it down in front of us.

I watched as he typed 'Dream Guardians' into the search engine. I was praying for him not to catch me during this. I'm defiantly dead if he finds out I'm a 300 year old dream guardian sent to protect him. That would be a disaster. "According to the myth," Roxas began and I started writing, "Dream guardians protect the innocent from inside a dream."

"Protect them from what?" I asked, feigning interest and already knowing the answer to a better extent then his website.

"Hmm." Roxas read further, "They protect humans from nightmares and the things that pray on the unconscious mind." He read directly from the computer, "It also says they have the power to force people into sleep, and to keep someone asleep. They can alter reality like they are in a dream and each one has some sort of ability."

"What kind of abilities?" I asked, not interested in the least.

"The example it gives are fire, wind and water." Roxas answered and, unlike me, he seemed very intrigued by the subject.

"Seems pretty cool." I continued my charade of interest.

"Yeah! Oh wait, there's a downside."

"What's that."

"They live forever and have no emotions." Roxas stated, "Can you imagine what it'd be like to not feel?"

"No, not at all, but I bet it'd suck." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. We continued studying dream guardians, writing our essays, and putting our poster together for a few more hours.

"You wanna take a food break?" Roxas asked suddenly.

"Sure." I stood up with him and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he began scrounging for nonexistent food. My mom may have hated me, but at least she had the decency to give me to Xemnas. Xemnas was no father but he kept me fed, warm and taken care of in between training.

"Um…we have water." Roxas said embarrassed.

"That's good for me." I replied, "I don't eat much anyway, look at me." I modeled my thin physique for him. He smiled at me before making us two glasses of water.

"I'm sorry about the food. Mom forgets to shop sometimes."

As if on cue, a ragged looking blond woman walked into the room. "What sorta things you tellin' your frien', Roxas." She slurred, coming forward. She grabbed Roxas' wrist harshly pulling him closer to her. I stood up just before she raised her hand. When I saw that wretched hand move towards my Roxy I leapt across the table, catching it just before it hit his trembling form. "Don't touch him!" I said sternly, Zexion would be proud.

"He's my son and I can do what I want to him." She tried to get her hand free from my grasp but I held tighter, making her crumble to the floor.

"And I'm telling you now, I'm not afraid to hit a woman." I released her arm and she struggled to her feet. Her eyes glared at Roxas, who was hiding behind me. "Why don't you scramble back to your hole and leave Roxas alone." I demanded. With one last glare she stumbled back to her room. I turned around to see Roxas looking rather ashamed.

I grabbed one of his arms and lifted the sleeve of his hoodie. He was covered in bruises shaped like his mother's hand. She's a truly horrid woman to do this to her own child. I put his sleeve down and dragged his unresponsive body into a chair. "You okay, Roxy?" No one told me he was abused when I was assigned to him.

"Roxas looked up at me and then looked down quickly, "'M fine." I think this may also be embarrassment he's feeling. I wish I could know for sure. Maybe if I tell him something about me he'll feel better. But what can I tell him, when I'm not even supposed to exist. I guess I'll lie as close to the truth as I can.

"When I was four years old, no longer a cute baby, but I child forming a somewhat insane personality, my mom decided she didn't like me anymore." That part's true so far, but now I have to lie "So she gave me to an orphanage." Yep, just pulling the lies out of my ass, "I was adopted by my father Xemnas. He's not really a good father but he takes care of me. And I have a wonderful brother named Zexion, at least he's wonderful when he's not slapping me. No I take that back, even if he's slapping me he's wonderful." Roxas was actually looking at me now. "The least he could do is give me the courtesy of a punch." I joked.

Roxas laughed, "Why does he slap you."

"Oh, he does it when I go off into my own little world and he needs to bring my attention back to him so he can yell at me about how stupid I'm being." I smiled, "He loves me, he just doesn't know it. He punched me yesterday. I was so proud."

"Why did he punch you?" Roxas laughed. Good I'm making progress. Laughing is progress right. It's an action generally associated with happiness.

"I woke him up." I answered, "Or maybe it's because I woke him up by slamming two pans together. I don't know. It's hard to tell sometimes. All I know is he's the only person who can put up with all the shit I do."

"Why would you wake him up with pans?"

"It was funny." I answered simply. Roxas shook his head as he continued to laugh.

"Let's get back to work, Axel." Roxas said and I could swear I heard him add, 'before my mom wakes up again', under his breath.

**AN: Well this is the last chapter I have written so far. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 5 but I had to fix "He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus", so this story has been on hold.**

**But since I've actually gotten somewhere with "He Doesn't…" I'm going to update this and start writing it again. **

**As always I appreciate all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 5**

"Zexy, why did no one tell me his mom abuses him?!" I asked as I stormed into Zexion's room.

He peeked and angry eye and arched eyebrow over the book he was reading on his bed. "I don't know Axel." He said in a bored voice before returning to his book. Him and his books.

I stomped my way over to Zexion's bed, ripped the book out of his hands and threw it across the room. "You know everything, now pay attention to me!"

"Axel, Roxas is abused in real life; you protect him from heartless in dreams. The two shouldn't mix. I know you're amazing at faking your emotions, and that makes it easier for you to go into the real world, but you weren't supposed to go. His being abused never would have affected you, had you just behaved like the dream guardian you are, and stayed in his dreams." Zexion reprimanded. Then he got up walked across the room, grabbed his book, and sat back down on his bed, disappearing behind his book.

"Zexy, why are you ignoring me?" I crawled onto his bed and pulled his book down.

"Axel, you know you're my best friend, my only friend. I like you, gods know why, but I do. However I can only tell you so many times that you need to keep to his dreams, and stay out of his real life."

"But Zexy, I really, really, like him. And he's adorable, how do I stay away from him. He's such a kind and caring person." I explained, "He's such a strong person to be able to go to school like nothing's wrong and go home to be yelled at and get the crap beat out of him by his own mother. I can't help it Zex, I admire his strength. I want to be there to hold him after his mother beats him, and let him know he's loved…"

"Axel." Zexion grabbed my face in his hands and looked me directly in my eyes. "We cannot love. We have no emoti-," Zexion reached a single finger up to my eye where I felt wetness forming. When he pulled his finger back there was the tiniest bit of water on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Holy shit!" Zexion looked at the water, then at me, and back to the water before wiping his finger off, walking to his door, peering out into the hallway, and making sure his door was locked. He then walked back to the bed, climbed onto it and grabbed my face again. If I had emotions, I was sure I could've been nervous because Zexion was staring intently into my eyes without blinking. We were going on two minutes of unfaltering eye contact and silence when I finally spoke up.

"Zexion?" He let go of my face and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Wow, he never did this anymore. He use to do it when I was much younger after Xemnas gave me lashes for getting in trouble, but he never did it anymore. "Zexion?" I repeated.

"Axel." He said after pulling away from me. "You were crying."

"I'm a dream guardian, I can't cry. We have no emotions." Isn't that what he was always telling me?

"I know." Zexion sighed. "But those were tears. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I made you cry. I made an emotionless dream guardian cry, my best and only friend cry. Because I told you that you couldn't love Roxas, but maybe you do." Zexion pondered.

"But you're always saying we don't have emotions. I don't know how to love. I can't love him, just like you always say. You're always right." What is he going insane? He's the one who's supposed to deter me from my crazy ideas, not the other way around.

"And I truly believe I'm right in saying that I may have been wrong about that. I've never thought about it before, but I am now. Axel all of us have been trained to be dream guardians since we were babies, except you. You came here when you were four. And if I think about it, you always showed at least a little bit of emotion. You got in trouble for that all the time. What if we've been trained not to show emotions? What if we have them, but Xemnas beat it, literally, into our minds that we don't. You're so good at 'faking' emotions because you didn't start training until you were four, and you're a rebel so Xemnas' whippings never completely beat your emotions away. And I'm a heartless bastard because I was born here and I follow orders."

"But we don't _feel_ emotions, we can't even imagine them." I repeated what Zexion had been telling me for years.

"We just weren't paying attention because we've been told they don't exist for us. Axel, you feel something with Roxas, maybe it is love. You wouldn't know what that feels like because no one's ever loved you. I'm the closest you've ever come to having someone who loves you but I don't know how to because Xemnas taught me not to. And you feel some form of joy and happiness in terrorizing me. The only way terrorizing me can work, is if I feel annoyance or anger, which I have most definitely shown. You see, we've been _feeling_ this entire time but because we were taught not to feel, we didn't recognize them. But it is obvious that our ability to love is still present." Zexion explained.

"So after three hundred years of telling me we don't have emotions, you're changing your mind?"

"Axel you were crying, and I felt bad for causing it. This changes everything."

"So if you're right, and you always are, what're we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Zexion said.  
"You always know."

"Well I don't this time. This is very new to me."

"Music!" We said together, whenever either one of us needs to think we get out the mp3 players. "But I do know this; we can't let Xemnas find out that we know." Zexion finished, casting a glance at his locked door.

oOo

I woke up disappointed that Lae hadn't been in my dreams but was immediately relieved to see that Axel and I had completely finished our project and I didn't have any homework to do today. I quickly put myself together and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother smoking at the table. I could easily tell she had already been drinking. "Good morning, Mom." I said quietly.

"You're joking, right?" She snarled at me.

"What?" I said nervously as she got up and stalked towards me. I tried to walk backwards but my mom's arm shot out and grabbed the back of my neck, digging her nails in making me whimper in pain. She dragged me to the clogged sink holding my nose inches from the rancid water. "Mom please." I begged.

"You brought that awful boy over yesterday. He humiliated me!" She forced my head into the murky water using all her strength to keep me from escaping her clutches. I tried not to panic and pretend I was swimming in Demyx's pool. But when my lungs started aching in need, I couldn't hold my breath anymore. The filthy water rapidly filled my mouth and lungs, causing me to gag and cough into the water. Then I was pulled out, immediately hacking up all the water and gasping for breath.

"You are never to bring that boy here again? Understand?!" Mom yelled and I nodded, still trying to recover. At which point she slapped her hand painfully across my cheek. "I asked if you understood."

"Yes Mom, I understand. I won't bring him over."

"You won't talk to him in school either. Your friendship with him is over!"

"But…" I was stopped when her palm made contact with my cheek again.

"Over, understood?" She said harshly.

"Yes Mom, I won't be friends with him anymore." I said with tears falling down my already soaked face. "Can I go to Demyx's?"

"I don't care!" She snapped, throwing me towards the sink and storming away. I stumbled up the stairs to my room, gathered some fresh clothes and a hoodie and made my way back downstairs into the bathroom. When I got the hot water running, and stepped under the steady stream, I scrubbed all the filth off my face, and out of my hair and mouth. Then I cried and cried until the water went cold. I just wanted her to love me. But that would never happen.

I dried off and dressed myself, before practicing my public face in the mirror. It wasn't the best but at least it tricked people into thinking things weren't completely awful and just a little bad. When I left the bathroom I walked to the phone and called my best friend. "Demy, can I come over?" I cried into the phone when he picked up.

"Of course Roxas, come over right away."

oOo

"She tried to drown you?!" Demyx stared at me in disbelief.

"Well no, she just wanted to make sure I was listening." I explained. We were sitting across from each other on Demyx's bed in his room.

"You're not going home tonight." Demyx demanded.

"Dem, it's Sunday, tomorrow's a school day, your parents aren't going to let me stay here."

"No, but we can call your aunt." Demyx said handing me a phone. I dialed my aunts number and waited for an answer.

_"Hello."_ My aunt greeted through the phone.

"Aunt Maylee…" I said, my voice becoming shaky.

_"Roxas sweetie what's wrong?"_

"Can I sleep at your house tonight?"

_"Sure honey, do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Yeah, but can you wait 'til later. I'm at Demyx's and I want to hang out for a little while."

_"I can do that sweetie, we'll see you later."_

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Demyx asked, probably because I was chewing on my lip, and he'd known me long enough to know that means I'm thinking about something. In this case it was about Lae and Axel.

"I've been dreaming about Axel." I confided.

"Ooo, something naughty I hope."

"No! Just normal stuff."

"And that bothers you?" Demyx face contorted in confusion.

"I had dream of him before I ever saw him."

"He's kind of strange. You dreamt up all of that before you ever saw him."

"Pretty much. He didn't have the tattoos, or a name, and he wore fewer clothes." I picked at my jeans as I remembered that first dream.

"Ahh, so it was a kinky dream."

"Nothing happened, I hugged him once, but that's beside the point. How could I dream of him before I met him?"

"Maybe you're psychic." Demyx said thoughtfully.

"Then why am I still dreaming about him?"

"Because he's _hot_!" Demyx said with a stupid grin on his face looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you picturing him naked?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes, very much so." His grin grew.

"Stop it!"

"Relax, Rox. I'll let you have him if you want him. It's just lust for me." Demyx met my eyes.

"I can't. Mom said I can't be friends with him anymore. Did you listen to anything I just told you?"

"She said you couldn't be friends, she didn't say anything about dating."

"She said no, Dem. But I feel bad about it so you, Sora and Riku have to stay friends with him, okay."

"Okay. But I think you two would be cute together. The way he's always staring at you, and you're always trying to sneak peeks at him from under your hair, it's adorable."

"Demyx, me and dating don't work. Remember Namine, she couldn't handle my secrets." I insisted.

"Well obviously you need some dick." I glared at Demyx, and he held his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, in all seriousness, Axel already found out your mom's a bitch…"

"Don't say that!"

"So there are no secrets between you and him. Plus, he's scored major points with me by keeping her from smacking you around." Demxy finished.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Dem, but it's not going to happen. Unlike you, I listen to my mom."

"And then she beats the living shit out of you."

"She's under a lot of stress. My dad left her, and she had to raise me alone. She pays for our house with drugs and prostitution money. Her life is not easy." I tried to explain.

"That doesn't mean she can hit you. Do you really like living with her, honestly?"

"No, I know she'll never love me, and I just wish she'd let me live with Aunt Maylee. I don't know how much more I can take Demy." Demyx gathered me in his arms and allowed me to cry. He was one of the few people I broke down in front of.

**AN: I'm trying to get into the interesting stuff. I know it's going slow right now. I just started writing chapter 6, so it will be another long wait before I update the next chapter. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this one took so long to get up. It spent four days in the editing room because I didn't like how I originally wrote it. It's now a bit more detailed and hopeful sounds better. Enjoy.

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 6**

I walked into the classroom with Sora and Riku, just before the bell rang. Aunt Maylee had dropped us all off together and as I walked through the door Mrs. Dahm gave me a curious glance. Keeping eye contact with the floor, I maneuvered through the desks and sat in mine without looking at the gorgeous redhead behind me. It was going to be difficult to not be friends with him anymore. I really did like him. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Roxy?" Axel whispered.

"I can't talk, we have class." I dismissed him, as Mrs. Dahm walked out from behind her desk.

"I'll give you ten minutes to prepare you speeches. I want to get through all of them today." Mrs. Dahm announced and I raised my hand quickly, "Yes Roxas?"

"Can I go to the nurse?"

"I suppose." I grabbed all of my books and notebook, leaving our project on my desk before exiting the room. I felt terrible for leaving Axel to do our speech alone but my mom told me not to talk to him anymore and I don't want to be punished for disobeying. I just want her to love me. So I silently made my way down the hallways towards the nurse's office, accepting my decrepit life as it is.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked when I walked through the door.

"I don't feel well, can I lie down?" I lied, knowing she would say 'yes'. She always said yes.

"Just sign in, and take one of the beds dear." I did as I was told and was almost surprised when I fell asleep almost immediately.

Once again I was on my beach, and like the last two nights, Lae was nowhere o be seen. However, Axel was sitting in my tree, wearing his usual black clothing and smirk. The tattoos under is beautiful green eyes separated him from Lae, being their only difference. I smiled as I walked towards him. Mom couldn't hurt me if I talked to Axel in dreams. I can only assume my guilt is the reason for Axel being here for the first time.

Unlike Lae however, he seemed somewhat less real. He was more like I'd imagine a dream would be. Like I could walk up to him and just go right through him. With Lae I knew immediately that I'd be able to touch him, and when I finally did, he was every bit as solid as I thought. He was also soft and warm. I missed him.

When I reached Axel I did something I would never do in real life. I grabbed him by the face, in both of my hands and pulled him to me for a fierce and passionate goodbye kiss. We went through the motions but as I suspected, the feelings were distant. The kiss didn't feel real, it was just…happening. If I had to make a hypothesis about it I'd say it didn't feel like anything because I've never been kissed before, and therefore don't know what it feels like. When I finally released him and opened my eyes he was smirking at me but there was no meaning behind it. Like the kiss we'd just shared he was just there, an object I could force into playing out my fantasies. But I couldn't do this with the real Axel, so this one would have to work. For now on I would only be able to see him from afar and in dreams. We never even had a first date. I didn't even know if he was gay. And now I'll never know if there ever could have been an 'us'.

Pushing Axel back into a sitting position on my tree, I crawled onto his lap and held him, wondering what it would feel like if it were real. Would he feel soft and warm, like Lae did if this wasn't a dream? Would he want this from me? Would Axel love me, and tell me everything would be okay, and show me I didn't need my mom to love me? Would he make all my pain go away, and love me forever? I'll never know.

Dream Axel began to tangle his fingers through my hair and I couldn't help but cuddle a little closer even though there was no real feeling in it. Then all of the sudden my warm and sunny beach became dark and cold. My body began to shake, while dream Axel didn't even notice the change, he just continued to lace his fingers through my hair. Before I knew it I was surrounded by hundreds of pairs of yellow eyes. It was so dark around the beach that I couldn't even make out their shapes. All I could see were those yellow eyes staring me down, coming closer and closer. As they advanced upon me, my body started to become weak. It felt as if I were fading away. I fell the ground as the weakness became too much to handle. The yellow eyes just continued to advance, while Axel continued to sit on the tree, observing with little interest. What kind of nightmare was this?

oOo

"Zexion!" I heard Xemnas yell over the music blasting from my earplugs. I quickly ripped them out of my ears and looked up to see the towering form of Mansex standing in my doorway.

"Yes sir?" I responded.

"You're in between assignments, yes?" He asked.

"Correct."

"Can you check on Axel's progress?"

"No problem." I leaned back in my bed closed my eyes and began to search out Axel's presence in the dream realm. Yesterday, after hours of listening to music, Axel and I had decided to just let things continue to happen naturally and see where they went. We aren't entirely sure how this new discovery would affect us but I do foresee tremendous difficulties if Xemnas finds out that we know we have emotions.

After ten minutes of not sensing Axel in the dream realm I decided to look for his blond, Roxas, I think that's his name. When I finally found him I was immediately overwhelmed by the presence of heartless and Axel was nowhere to be seen. Well, the real Axel wasn't. But Roxas had apparently been dreaming about him when the heartless surrounded him, because a very spacey looking Axel was sitting on a tree above Roxas, who was lying in the fetal position in the sand.

I swiftly vanished and reappeared in front of Roxas' depleting form, pulling out my weapon, Lexicon. The book felt right in my hands as I scattered pages forming a temporary border between the heartless and Roxas and me. I hoped the illusion would keep them from draining his life anymore.

Axel's assassins would be very helpful right now, where is that fucking slacker? I knelt down next to Roxas, who was becoming stronger now that my illusion was keeping the heartless away, for now. I could definitely understand Axel's fondness for the boy as his gorgeous blue eyes met mine. "It's time to wake up." I said before forcing him into consciousness leaving me to the heartless.

oOo

I woke with a start on one of the beds in the nurse's office. As I sat up in the bed I rubbed my eyes tiredly. What a strange nightmare. The strangest part of the dream had to be the fact that I still felt weak. Maybe I was sick after all. It felt like all the energy had been drained from me. Like I'd had the flu for several weeks and couldn't keep food down or walk, or anything. Despite my weakened state I stood up and walked to the nurse, "What time is it?" I asked.

"Um…" She glanced at her computer, "Twelve thirty-two, lunch time. Do you want me to go get you something or can you handle it?"

"I can handle it." I responded.

"If you feel you need to, you are welcome to come back."

"Okay thanks." I said before walking out and heading towards the cafeteria. As I stood in the line, waiting for my lunch, I began to think about that crazy nightmare. Lae had warned me about those things with the yellow eyes, and suddenly they show up, in mass quantities, in my dream. And when they show up I get incredibly weak, which is still present even though I'm awake. Then another gorgeous, man, with blue, emo styled hair, and a matching blue eye, I've never seen before, shows up with a book, surrounds us in pages, and tell me to wake up. What was with my dreams lately?

Once I get my lunch I find a new table to sit at, away from Sora, Riku, and Demyx, because I wasn't allowed to talk to Axel but I still wanted Axel to have friends and sit with them. It was more important for him to be happy any way. I'm really just an insignificant spec in this world. I watched as Axel looked over at me, tapped Demyx's shoulder, and then asked him something. Even though his back was facing me I could tell Demyx was talking because of his comical hand movements.

When I saw Axel's once happy face turn crestfallen, I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up with my lunch and headed to the nurses office. Before I even got around my table I suddenly stopped in shock as I watched the 'emo' from my dream walk through the cafeteria, wearing the same long black coat from my dream, up to Axel. His blue hair fell over the right side of his face revealing one intimidating blue eye, just like my dream. Is it still a coincidence if it happens more than once?

How could I dream up two men, I've never seen before, who both just happen to show up in my real life. Things are either very fucked up or I got one serious fever. The blue haired man grabbed Axel's arm and dragged him out of the room. I swiftly followed them but by the time reached the exit they had disappeared through, they were nowhere to be seen. Why would the guys in my dreams know each other? This just keeps getting weirder. With my mind processing the new information I resigned myself to the nurse's office again.

oOo

I was starting to get worried about Roxas. He hadn't come back from the nurse's office yet. His emotional distress was already attracting the heartless to him. If he was sick too, he was in some deep shit. Plus, I really wanted to tell him I got us an A on our speech. I'd never been to school before and I must say getting an A was a very gratifying feeling. I wanted to share the moment of my first A with him but he was gone. Not to mention I wanted to test these new found emotions. I'd never really paid much attention to how I acted around him and was very curious to see if I changed at all, because there was something about him that made my stomach do back flips.

I sat down at the table with Sora, Riku, and Demyx, who where all chatting away happily and eating their lunches, while I watched for Roxas. When he finally walked through the doors of the cafeteria he looked quite exhausted. Actually a more accurate description would be that it looked like one or many heartless had been draining the life from him through his emotions. But when would he have been sleeping? I thought we were safe at school because you have to stay awake. I'll have to ask him if he fell asleep in the nurse's office when he comes over here… Where's he going. Instead of coming to our table, Roxas found an empty one all the way across the lunchroom and sat down. Demyx was sitting across from me so I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "What's up Axel?" He asked.

"Why isn't Roxas sitting with us?" I asked.

"Oh, um…that." Demyx struggled for words. "He…you see, Roxas, more than anything, wants his mom to love him. So when she told him he couldn't be friends with you anymore he obeyed." My face fell at Demyx's words. Roxas and I aren't friends any more. He won't sit next to me or talk to me ever again. Those beautiful cerulean eyes will never look into mine again. Why does my chest hurt so much, like my heart is breaking into a million little pieces? What is this? "He's sitting by himself because he still wants us to be friends with you, even if he can't be." Demyx finished.

There it goes the tiny thread that was holding my heart together snapped. The millions of tiny shards of my heart crashed to the floor scattering everywhere, getting lost and kicked around in the uncaring crowd. Of course that's metaphorical, but that's what it felt like. I could almost scream out in pain. This felt so much worse that the whippings I'd received for misbehaving back in Oblivion. What is this? Am I dying?

I looked up to see Demyx staring, awestruck at someone who had apparently walked up beside me. I turned to investigate our new company. My chest still felt like someone was gouging a never ending hole into it as I looked up to find my blue haired friend. "Zexy? What're you doing here?" I asked. Zexion continued to stare at Demyx for a moment before he turned to me.

"We need to talk." He said simply and grabbed my arm dragging me out of the cafeteria. When no one was around he created a portal to Oblivion and dragged me through with him.

**AN: Like I said before, lots of editing. When I originally wrote it, it felt very vague and distant. I think it's now easier to 'see' what's happening with the description I added. So it may have taken four days to get it updated, but I think quality is better than speed. **

**There will be more information on Dream Guardians and Heartless in upcoming chapters. I also hope to have more action. At least I have plans for some more action; I just haven't figured out how I'm going to get there.**

**Chapter 7 is about halfway complete, but I don't know how long it will take for me to update it.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate every one of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oh my moogles and ice cream, and update!!!!!!

It has been six months since my last update for this story. I reread the entire story, and i think i can write it better, so i am doing a rewrite. But while we wait on that, i thought i'd give you another chapter. So here it is...

**Once Upon a Midnight Dream**

**Chapter 7**

When we arrived in Zexion's bedroom he threw me onto his bed, effectively making my head hit the wall. Thank the higher powers that I have big hair to soften the blow. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"Where were you?!" He shouted.

"Where was I when?" I had no idea what he was talking about. He obviously knew where I was, or he wouldn't have come to the school looking for me.

"When Roxas was sleeping and attacked by hundreds of heartless. He could have been killed!"

My heart sunk. Roxas had been in trouble. I couldn't believe I had messed up this bad. "But I didn't know he was sleeping." I was so interested in seeing him in the real world that I'd forgotten to keep an eye on the dream world. I clutched uselessly at my chest as it continued to ache in pain. I must be dying, nothing else could hurt this bad.

"That's why we don't go into the real world. That's why we stay in dreams. We feel their presence immediately in dreams, and can get to them right away. In the real world we have no knowledge of where they may be or what they're doing. What's wrong with you?" Zexion finished his lecture, while I clutched harder at the agonizing pain in my chest and curled into a ball on his bed.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know him in his world. I didn't even think about him being able to fall asleep in school. What if he had died? Xemnas would have killed me and I'd deserve it. I'm such an ass." I mumbled into the bed. I would have to stop going to school now. Not that it matters anymore, Roxas won't talk to me. Shit! My chest, what god would create such a pain?!

"I didn't mean what's wrong with you because you weren't' there," Zexion sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "I meant why does it look like you're in excruciating pain?"

"Oh, um…yeah, I think I'm dying."

"We're immortal."

"Well, I can't imagine a pain worse than this, so I assume its death." Zexion looked at me carefully from where I was desperately clutching my chest to the water forming in my eyes again. He placed one of his hands over the hand that was clutching my chest.

"What happened? I shrugged and gave him an 'I don't have a clue what you're talking about' look. "From what I've gathered from all the reading I've done, I would assume what you are feeling is an emotion generally known as heartache: A result of loosing someone close to you. So what happened, Axel?"

"Roxas and I aren't friends anymore. His mom told him not to talk to me and he's obeying her. Could that be it?"

"I'd say there's a very good chance of that. You've really fallen hard for him Axel."

"I've never cared about any of my other assignments. Why do I care so much about him, I hardly know him?"

"I don't know; emotions are something I don't understand. I've never used them before, and I honestly can't say I understand why anyone can feel so much for one person. But you seem to _love_, maybe, Roxas. Based on your past behavior I would have to say you care about him at least a little, because normally your charges don't live more than a week. And I could say you're just worried about yourself, and the consequences of failing yet again. But that doesn't matter. Xemnas always threatens to kill you if you fail, but he never does. Honestly, I think he secretly likes your rebellious nature because it gives him a challenge and someone to yell at. But that's off topic. I can't help you with the why of it, but I can say this. Even though he won't' talk to you in school, you can still see him in his dreams. You still have to protect him. So he isn't completely lost to you."

"I'm not going back to school, there's no reason to. And I still plan on stalking him in his dreams, but Zexy, it's not the same. Zexy, in dreams everything is diluted. It's like, Roxas is there, but I can only see him as he sees himself, and I can't touch his skin and feel the softness of it, not like I can in real life. I can't pay attention to him, and him alone; I always have to look out for heartless. Dreams are just shades; it's not the same as the real thing. And now I'll never be able to see him the way I love to see him, the way he truly is, because I'm not going back."

"But you love the real world." Zexion said.

"It won't be the same without Roxas, added to that I almost let him get killed because I wasn't searching for his dreams because I was giving a speech. Sure I'll miss Demyx…"

"Who is Demyx?" Zexion interrupted.

"The adorable blond you were eye raping. Don't look at me like that! I saw you staring!"

"I wouldn't do something so indecent; I was just studying your friend."

"Friend, singular, as in he was the only one at the table with me?" I asked, the pain in my chest receding for a moment as I laughed.

"Yeah." Zexion stated matter-of-factly.

"Zexy, there were two other guys at the table with us, who you seem to have completely overlooked." I cracked up while Zexion glared at me.

"If there were other people at the table I would've noticed, Axel." Zexion said indignantly.

"Not if you're too busy undressing Demyx."

"Axel, does that sound like something I would do?"

"No. That's what makes it so fucking funny. Just in case you care, and I'm sure you don't, he has my approval. Demyx is good people."

Zexion smacked me in my newly bruised head. "No, I don't care, because I'm not looking to do anything with him because I wasn't eye raping him!"

"You're getting very defensive Zexy-poo." I smirked.

"Ugh, get out of my room!" Zexion yelled. "I was trying to help you feel better, but you have to be a child!" Zexion raised his voice as he grabbed my wrist and attempted to force me out of his room.

"Wait Zexy," I used a hand, strategically placed on the door frame to keep him from pushing me out. "I'll behave; just don't make me leave, please." I begged. I wasn't ready to leave. I could still feel the ache in my chest and for some reason talking to Zexion seemed to help it.

"Fine! As long as you are quiet and pay attention to Roxas. The heartless drained him quite a bit before I got to him. That means he'll be feeling drowsy. So watch him!" He pointed a finger in my face.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me."

oOo

After school, where I had spent most of the day sleeping in the nurse's office, I returned home. My mother assumed I'd ignored her and proceeded to beat me, even though her assumption was wrong, and I had ignored Axel just like she wanted me to. The next day Axel was missing and the day after that, and the day after that. It was now over a week later and Axel was still missing. He'd only been in my life a few days, but it still felt like part of me was missing. It was like a piece of me had been taken away and now there was a hole that I could not fill until Axel came back. I just felt kind of empty without him.

Lae never failed to appear in all my dreams though, even during small naps. He was always there. And it was nice, I like seeing him, but it also hurt because he reminded me so much of Axel. "Lae?" I asked. We were sitting on the clock tower, with sea salt ice cream in our hands, again. Lae was still wearing his new outfit with his hair tied back, shoving the rest of the ice cream into his mouth.

"Hmm." He said, unable to form words with his full mouth.

"What do you think happened to Axel?"

"Um…" Lae looked up in thought. "Didn't you stop talking to him?"

"Yeah, but not because I don't like him." Does he think it's my fault Axel's gone? If he thinks it, then I think it. Axel left because of me.

"Does he know you still like him?" Lae asked and then his eyes widened like he just realized what he'd implied. "I mean, I don't think it has anything to do with you. His dad probably forced him to move or something." He recovered.

"Hmm…maybe. Lae, when did I tell you Axel lived with his father?" I knew I'd never told him anything about Axel's life. For the most part we'd spent most of my dreams up here on the clock tower, eating ice cream, and talking about me. Occasionally one of those small black things, which Lae had called heartless, showed up but he quickly scared them away. But I was very sure that I definitely didn't tell him about my mom or Axel's father. I wouldn't deny that I told Lae about my dream Axel and what we had done before the heartless showed up. But that was the last time I'd brought Axel up because afterwards Lae began to act strange. So I have no idea how Lae would know that Axel lived with his father, although, Lae said nothing about _adoptive_ father. Maybe I was just overreacting.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy," Lae placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, casing moths to fill my stomach, in a way I though only Axel could accomplish. "How many times must I tell you, I am you? What you know, I know."

I was about to accept his answer when I remembered a small detail. "Then why do you always ask me what I want to do. Shouldn't you know? If you really are me, you would know?" Once again I had Lae looking skyward in thought.

"Well…you want many things. I need confirmation on which of those things you want most." Lae said, seemingly satisfied with his answer. Sorry Lae.

"But if you're me, you should know, without question, all of my wants and which wants are most important to me." Then an idea came to me. I had been questioning whether Lae was a part of me or not for a while. It seems like a ridiculous thought, but it just seemed too much of a coincidence to see two men I had made up in my dreams, while I was awake, and to also have my dreams affect me while I was awake. Something weird is going on, and I'm going to prove it. If Lae is me, he'll know the answer. "What is my greatest want, Lae?"

"Um…Axel to be happy." Lae answered. Damnit! But I told him that once before, haven't I! He may just have a very good memory.

"What is my aunt's name?" I asked confidently. Lae, who had been watching the sun rise, turned to look at me. He had no idea. I could tell. The truth was written all over his face. He turned away for a moment, sighed, turned back, and smirked.

"The sun's up." He continued to smirk. "It's time to wake up Roxas." As soon as the words were said I was lying awake in bed. It happened just like when the blue haired man had done it. Lae and the blue haired man had both said 'time to wake up' and I just woke up. Added to that, Lae didn't answer me.

I smiled as I sat up in bed. I was definitely right. Something weird is going on, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I was going to figure this out one way or another. I have to talk to Demyx.

oOo

Shit, shit, shit, shit. The word ran through my head repeatedly as my feet pounded against the floors of Castle Oblivion. When I arrived at Zexion's room I shoved the door open, and found it completely empty. "Damnit!"

"Axel." A cruel voice sounded behind me. I slowly turned around to see the only father I'd ever known. We were about the same height so his intense eyes easily glared directly into mine. He looked angry, as usual, and I had no idea what I'd done. I've been watching Roxy twenty four seven, just like the obedient little dream guardian I'm not.

"Xemnas." I said with distaste. Then his fist painfully met the side of my face, and I corrected myself "Sir." I didn't have time to challenge him as I normally would.

"I was coming here to compliment you on your good behavior. But now you've angered me. I am always 'Sir' to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I drawled. "Sir?"

"What Axel?"

"May I continue what I was doing?"

"Slamming open doors?" Xemnas raised his pale brows.

"I need to talk to Zexion."

"Fine." Xemnas shrugged me off before walking away, no doubt to yell at the other dream guardians. Seriously the man wasn't happy unless he was yelling.

As soon as Xemnas disappeared down the hall, I began running towards the kitchen in the hopes of finding my blue haired friend. "Zexy!" I called as I turned the corner into the room.

"No, do I look like a man to you?" Larxene growled at me while piercing me with her green eyes.

"You're a girl?!" I commented and ducked as a knife was thrown at my head landing in the wall behind me.

"Hey now, I won't have you treating my girlfriend like that." Marluxia walked away from the stove he was cooking at and up to Larxene. He then wrapped an arm around her and gave me a smug look.

I quickly threw both of my hands over my mouth in faux shock. "Oh my God!" I let my hands fall, "You're a lesbian Marly? I never knew!"

"Let's kill him." Larxene said as her kunai knives appeared in her hands. Marluxia nodded, bringing his scythe to his own hands.

"Yeah, I've never liked him." He agreed as they advanced upon me. Honestly, how could Zexy and I be the only ones who knew we had emotions? I mean, those two girlies are dating, and apparently they weren't ready have everyone know, and now they want to kill me. That's a fair bit of emotion right there.

"What's going on here?" I heard a lovely voice behind me.

"Zexy! Did you know Larxene and Marluxia are lesbians?"

"They both have to be women to be lesbians Axel." Zexion explained as the other two fumed a mere feet away from me.

"Oh yeah, I know, but get this, Larxene is apparently a woman. Isn't that somethin'?"

"Oh, huh? Really? Well then," Zexion clapped his hands together as a smile crossed his face, "Castle Oblivion has its first lesbian couple. We should celebrate." I love my best friend. Only Zexion would play along with me. Larxene let out a fierce growl before the two attacked and Zexion yelled, "Run!"

Sure we could easily defeat these angry lesbians, but Xemnas would be pissed. So we ran, allowing them to take the blame even though I had been the one who started it. As all four pairs of feet pounded through the halls of Oblivion I spoke to Zexion. "Zexy," I looked behind making sure we were still relatively safe. "I really need to talk to you."

"While the lesbians are chasing us with weapons?" He asked as we turned a corner and ran right into Xemanas and his pet, Saíx. They both looked like they were ready to kill me, but Zexion quickly went into action. "Superior!" He said dramatically while continuing to sound void of emotion. It was quite a talent. He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind the two furious men who seemed to want me dead. "Superior, the lesbians are chasing us with their weapons drawn. Axel and I, we've done nothing to deserve this behavior."

"Lesbians?" Saíx asked.

"Their weapons are out?! Marluxia! Larxene! Do I need to remind you of the rules I have set forth in this castle?!" Xemnas yelled before turning the corner where I can only assume he would release his wrath upon the first lesbian couple in Castle Oblivion. Saíx gave us one more icy glare before following his 'master'. He tended to be quite the obedient one. I think that's why Xemnas likes him so much. He could get anything he wanted from that adorable little puppy. Did I say adorable, I meant terrifying beast. Honestly, he doesn't scare me much. I always won when we fought as kids, but on to more important things.

"So, you, me, talkie, now." I demanded before dragging Zexion back to his room.

**AN: Like I said, I will never give up on a story. All of them will get finished. So, it's been a six month wait, but I finally gave you a new chapter and attempted some humor.**

**Apparently this chapter, up to the part where Xemnas appears, has been in my notebook for the entire six months, sorry about that. I had no idea it was there. And I kind of forgot what direction I was going in for this story, so it now has a newish one, but I still like it.**

**It will be undergoing some rewriting but I will also be uploading new chapters hopefully. I think I'm uploading for four stories now, and I'm writing about 7 or 8. Oh, and school is starting again.**

**Anyway, thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts. And for all of those who have remained patient while waiting for this chapter, and those who have not given up on this story.**

**Final note: Axel and Zexion are both aware that Larxene is a girl and that Marluxia is a boy, they were just having fun. (just to make things clear).**

**Thanks again for reviews, favs, and alerts, I appreciate them.**


End file.
